Brimestone And Fire
by challengerspet
Summary: The travelers may have just come across their worst enemy. One of their own.


The Lost World  
  
  
  
They all sat around the table with the maps spread out before them. Challenger had been up all night preparing them. He was ecstatic about the upcoming trip. He was certain that he had finally found the way off the accursed plateau.  
  
"Well, Challenger it certainly looks like you've kept your word. If these maps you've found can be believed we should be off the plateau in a few weeks." Roxton said.  
  
"Yes, well I assure you they can be believed. I traced most of the route myself in the balloon. It's too bad there isn't enough wind to allow us to use the balloon. We will have a few trouble spots but I think we can get through them."  
  
"Then what are we sitting around here talking for let's get going" Marguerite nagged.  
  
"Yes mother." Roxton replied and the group laughed. The mood turned somber when Challenger looked at Veronica.  
  
"Veronica will you be joining us?" The silence was almost deafening.  
  
"Challenger I…just don't know. I'd like to but…well…I still haven't found my parents." Veronica looked torn.  
  
"I understand should you choose not to go with us and I promise to come back on a new expedition and help you find them myself." Challenger vowed.  
  
The explorers packed up their supplies and a few personal items they thought they could afford to bring and with one last long look around the treehouse they departed and began to make their way toward home with Challenger in the lead.  
  
Veronica had decided to accompany them as far as the jungle edge and she took up her customary position at the back of the line. For the last mile or so she had had the feeling they were being watched and judging by his looks Roxton thought so too.  
  
Roxton stopped in his tracks so suddenly Marguerite nearly fell over when she walked into him.  
  
"Why can't you watch where you are going John…" She began when Roxton put a finger to her lips.  
  
"What is it Roxton?" Challenger whispered.  
  
"There in the bushes. Movement, did you see it? I'm not sure what they are but I do know there are a lot of them." Roxton slowly and quietly slid his rifle off his back.  
  
The group made a small circle their weapons drawn and ready. They slowly began their forward progress again with each of them watching the jungle around them for any signs of movement. They had gone only about 100 yards when Malone's rifle rang out. The travelers turned to look in his direction.  
  
Out of the jungle came some of the largest beasts they had ever seen. The travelers ran toward the rocky hill a short distance away. Searching quickly, Challenger found an opening in the rocks. Shooting as they ran, the group made their way toward the opening in the jagged rocks. Marguerite turned to fire one last shot as she entered the opening and screamed as the claws of the beast tore through the rocks beside her head. Roxton grabbed her and pulled her into the cave.  
  
"Quickly, back here I think this leads back out or at the very least it will get us out of here." Challenger shouted and they began to make their way to the back of the cave.  
  
"Challenger you better be right those the beasts don't show any signs of giving up." Malone called as he scooped up his belongings and scurried after him.  
  
"Look!" Veronica shouted stopping the group. "The beasts are digging their way in! They shouldn't be doing that."  
  
"No, they shouldn't." Challenger said. "John, look at their necks, they have some kind of collars on."  
  
"Leave it to you to notice something like that at a time like this Challenger."  
  
"Let's just worry about getting us out of here gentlemen. You can make with the theories later." Marguerite quipped as she pushed past the men and into the opening that Challenger had found. The rest of the group followed as Veronica pulled her self through the first beast broke thought the cave opening.  
  
"Quickly, we have to get out of here." Roxton led the way down the small tunnel and into another cave.  
  
After an hour of moving from cave to cave they took a break while Roxton and Veronica went back to see if they were still being followed by the beasts.  
  
"Professor, what would make them come after us like that? Don't dinosaurs usually lose interest in their prey once it gets away from them?" Malone asked.  
  
"Usually but I have a feeling these are no ordinary dinosaurs. I would like to get a closer look at those collars they have on."  
  
"Not me, I just want to get out of here and back home. At least in London you only have to worry about murderers, thieves and pickpockets." Marguerite commented.  
  
"Marguerite, I think I shall miss you when we get home." Challenger laughed.  
  
"We have good news and bad news people." Roxton said as he and Veronica returned.  
  
"The good news is that the beasts have quit chasing us. The bad news is that they are still out there."  
  
"Oh great. Now what?" Marguerite griped.  
  
"Now we wait. And we hope they get tired and they go away or that whoever is controlling them gets tired and leaves us alone." Roxton replied plopping himself down on a rock. The ground beneath them rumbled.  
  
"Challenger???" Marguerite asked as she steadied herself. Challenger walked to the nearest wall and put his hand on it.  
  
"We may have a small problem." Challenger said.  
  
"Just how small, Challenger?" Marguerite groaned.  
  
"I believe that we are in a volcano that is trying very hard to no longer remain dormant. I also believe that we may want to get out of here as soon as possible." The ground rumbled and the rocks began to fall from the ceiling and a crack opened in the back wall of the cavern. Challenger herded the group to the back of the cave and pushed them through the opening. They came upon a small cavern with a large pit in the center and a wide path running around the edges with a tunnel opening on the other side.  
  
"Oh great what else is going to go wrong?" Marguerite grumped.  
  
"You need to be careful what you ask for Marguerite you just may get it." Challenger laughed and Marguerite responded by gently tossing a rock at him.  
  
The group headed for the tunnel and had almost reached it when the ground rumbled again and rocks boulders and loose dirt began to fall. Challenger looked up in time to see a large section of the cave roof slide off and begin to crumble. Veronica was standing right under the slide, trying very hard to maintain her balance and not fall into the pit.  
  
"Veronica!" Challenger shouted as he dove towards her. He pushed her out of the way as rocks and boulders flooded the area, spilling over into the pit.  
  
"Challenger!" Roxton yelled as Challenger disappeared beneath the rubble.  
  
The group waited until the rocks stopped falling and frantically began to dig their friend out. Roxton used his rifle as a lever and he and Malone forced a large boulder off the very still Challenger. They finally freed him and carefully pulled him away from the rocks. Veronica took the water flask and soaked a cloth and began to gently wipe Challenger's bruised and bloody face.  
  
There was blood everywhere. Roxton and Marguerite slowly and carefully checked for broken bones. His right arm appeared separated at the shoulder and his wrist was broken. He had several broken ribs and deep cuts and bruises. There was a bad looking gash on his right leg but the injury that had them worried the most was the deep laceration on his head. You could see his skull through the cut and it was bleeding profusely. Malone offered his shirt for bandages and Veronica tore it into strips and bandaged his wounds the best she could.  
  
"That should have been me." Veronica whispered.  
  
"It's not your fault." Malone told her, "you can't control the earth."  
  
"No, but I should have been watching…it should have been me not him." Veronica looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Veronica," Marguerite spoke softly, "you can't blame yourself because of fate."  
  
"Fate, what has fate got to do with this?"  
  
"Apparently whatever gods are out there don't want us to leave this godforsaken plateau any time soon. Maybe the gods want us to stay here and help you look for your parents after all." Marguerite put an arm around her shoulder and talked softly to her.  
  
"Whatever the gods want will have to wait. We have to get Challenger out of here and back to the treehouse. Ned, help me make a stretcher to carry him on." The men began the task of making the stretcher while the women looked into the tunnel.  
  
"John," Marguerite called to Roxton from the tunnel, "come look at this."  
  
"Keep your eye on Challenger, I'll be right back. The girls probably found a rat or something." Roxton joked as he left Malone to tend to Challenger.  
  
"What is it Marguerite, did you find a rat?"  
  
"Not quite Roxton." She stepped aside to let Roxton pass.  
  
What he saw made him sick. Bones and skeletons littered the tunnel. By all appearances this tunnel had become the final resting place for centuries of travelers. Their belongings, some long since rotted away to dust, the rest in various stages of rotting were strewn about the tunnel. Roxton took it all in a look of horror and wonder on his face.  
  
"I wonder what happened to them." Veronica mused.  
  
"I have an idea those beasts outside might have had something to do with it. Come on, we'd better check this out and see if it leads to the outside." Roxton and Veronica took off down the tunnel, leaving Marguerite muttering softly to herself.  
  
"Where are Veronica and Roxton?" Malone asked when Marguerite returned alone.  
  
"They went to explore the tunnel. It was horrible there were bones and personal items everywhere. They went to see if the tunnel leads back out of this godforsaken place. How is Challenger?"  
  
"I have no clue, I'm not a doctor. I don't like it that he hasn't come around yet though, that can't be good." Malone gently wiped Challenger's sweaty brow.  
  
"He doesn't look good at all." Marguerite said.  
  
"No and he's getting worse. He's sweating like it was a hundred out and his breathing is different. I wish Roxton and Veronica would get back."  
  
"Your wish is our command Malone." Malone rose to greet the pair as they emerged from the opening.  
  
"Well, it seems like good luck is finally smiling on us. The tunnel does indeed lead back out to the jungle and if we're quiet enough the beasts will never know we left." "Let's get Challenger back to the treehouse. It'll be dark soon and I don't want to be out in the jungle after dark." The group gathered up their packs and Malone and Roxton carefully picked up the stretcher and the group left the cave.  
  
The trip back to the treehouse so far was, thankfully, uneventful. Roxton had thought they were being followed but no one or thing showed itself so he kept quiet. He would feel better once they got back to the treehouse and got Challenger and the others behind the safety of perimeter fence.  
  
"It's getting dark shouldn't we set up camp?" Malone asked.  
  
"No, I want to get Challenger back to the treehouse and behind that perimeter fence as soon as possible. We're almost there just another half- hour or so. We can make it." Roxton replied as he hitched the stretcher and picked up his pace.  
  
The remainder of the trip back to the treehouse was quick and quiet. Veronica took up her customary position at rear flank with Marguerite in the lead. She kept her eyes and ears tuned to the jungle as she walked but she could not shift her attention from Challenger. Thoughts of what had happened filled her mind.  
  
When the group finally made it back to the treehouse and Roxton had turned on the perimeter fence they got Challenger settled He moaned slightly when they moved him from the stretcher to his bed, Roxton had said that was a good sign. Veronica pulled a chair beside his bed and settled in to keep an eye on her friend.  
  
"Veronica," Roxton spoke softly, "there is no need for you to sit here. Challenger will not wake up any faster with you sitting here staring at him."  
  
"I know that Roxton, but I want to be here when he does wake up. It's my fault that he's hurt. I want…I need to be here for him."  
  
"Well, it probably would be a good idea for someone to keep watch on him through the night."  
  
"I am going to go to the Zanga village in the morning and bring back the healer. Maybe they can do something for Challenger."  
  
"That's a good idea, I'll send Malone with you."  
  
"I'm not a baby Roxton, I can take care of myself." Veronica quipped.  
  
"I'm well aware of that. But with those beasts out there somewhere I'd just feel better if you had Malone with you."  
  
"Fine suit yourself. Now if you don't mind I think Challenger could use some peace and quiet." Roxton left Veronica sitting beside Challenger while he went to talk to Malone and Marguerite.  
  
  
  
Challenger had hardly stirred throughout the long night. Veronica fell asleep a few hours into her watch and Roxton took a turn watching him. Marguerite and Malone also took their turn at his bedside but still no movement from Challenger. Only sweating, and the sound of his shallow and labored breathing. As the new day dawned Roxton was becoming increasingly worried about their friend.  
  
"Why won't he wake up?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Challenger is the smart one in these matters not any of us." Malone replied.  
  
"Unfortunately for us. Ned, what is taking Veronica so long you need to get to the Zanga village? Their healer has to know how to help him." Roxton said irritated.  
  
"Nothing, Ned I'm ready to go if you are." Veronica retorted as she emerged from the treehouse.  
  
"Good let's get going, if we hurry we can be there and back by nightfall." The pair ducked under the fence and turned to wave at Marguerite then disappeared into the jungle. Roxton left the treehouse and went to chop more firewood.  
  
  
  
Marguerite turned the fence on then returned to Challengers bedside. She wished he would wake up and tell her what to do. She didn't like being here by herself. Well, I'm not really by myself Roxton is just outside chopping wood and Challenger is here. Marguerite told herself. But I might as well be it's not as if Challenger is going to get up and play a game of cards with me. She shrugged her shoulders and went to the kitchen.  
  
Just before noon, as Marguerite was in the kitchen preparing lunch she heard a crash in Challenger's room. She called to Roxton and hoped he heard her as she rushed down to his room and gasped as she saw Challenger scrambling, his good arm flailing about, trying to get out of bed. His face was a mask of pain and torment. Marguerite hurried to him and tried to get him back into his bed.  
  
"No, leave me alone. I have to go. They need me." Challenger struggled to remain on his feet.  
  
"Challenger, the only need you have right now is get back into bed. Don't you remember what happened? The roof of the cave fell on you. You are badly injured, and you certainly shouldn't be out of bed. Now get back into bed and we'll wait for Malone and Veronica." Marguerite gently persuaded Challenger to return to his bed, but he refused to lie back down.  
  
"I do feel as though I have been run over by a train. You say there was a cave in? I don't remember any cave in." Challenger winced as pain shot through his entire body.  
  
"Not a cave in exactly. A section of the roof of the cave crumbled and fell. Mostly on you."  
  
"Why don't I remember any of this? The last thing I remember was the beasts chasing us…then…" Challenger bolted to his feet and nearly passed out as a wave of pain and nausea flowed through him.  
  
"Veronica! I have to make sure she is safe." Roxton entered at a run and helped to ease Challenger back onto the bed and gently lowered his head to the pillow.  
  
"Veronica is fine. She and Malone went to the Zanga village to bring back their healer. You just relax they won't be here for hours yet. Are you hungry? I was fixing lunch I can get you something."  
  
"No, I don't want any food. But you can get me the blue liquid from my table."  
  
"What is it? It smells terrible." Marguerite made a face at the smell coming from the beaker.  
  
"It is something I have been working on for quite a while. It's a pain killer."  
  
"Maybe you should wait until the healer gets here. You don't look so good Challenger, I don't think you could accurately guess how much you should take."  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
"Let me get you some soup. Veronica made some last night and I'm sure there's some left." Marguerite returned to the workbench and put the vile smelling liquid back then she went to go back to the kitchen and turned to talk to Challenger. He was sleeping again so she quietly slipped out to heat up some soup; sure he would be hungry when he woke up again.  
  
Roxton grabbed a chair and pulled it beside Challenger's bed and sat in it. He looked up and smiled as Marguerite entered with a tray containing two bowls of steaming hot soup. He eagerly accepted his and began eating. Marguerite put the other bowl aside for Challenger when he woke up.  
  
  
  
The Zanga village lay just ahead and as soon as it came into sight Veronica picked up her pace, nearly running the last 100 yards. Her friend, Marna, met her at the edge of the village. As Veronica was telling her what happened the chief approached them. Malone took him aside and explained their needs and he sent a boy running after the healer.  
  
"Challenger is a good friend of the Zanga, we will help your wise man. I will send my personal healer; he will make the wise man well again. Come eat the noonday meal with us."  
  
"No offense Chief but we really need to get going. It is a long way back to our treehouse and we want to be back before nightfall." Malone said.  
  
"The healer is on his way. But you still need nourishment before you go back. I will get my wife to prepare you a meal."  
  
"Well, it had better be to go we don't have time to stop right now. When we left Challenger still had not woke up and we don't know if he is getting better or worse."  
  
"Tell Professor Challenger I am thinking about him and I will pray to our gods for him. May you go in peace."  
  
The healer ran up to them with a big bag full of his medicines and his healing mask. He told Malone he was ready to help in any way he could. A small child came up to Malone and handed him a bag with some smoked meat and bread in it. Malone gratefully took the food and dug into it as the group left the village for the trek back to the treehouse. Marna followed keeping to the back of the group with Veronica.  
  
  
  
Challenger's head was tossing from side to side his face a mask of torment and anguish. Sweat poured from his forehead as his nightmare ravaged his soul. His breathing became labored and he began to thrash out when he suddenly sat up screaming.  
  
"NO! Get away from me!" Challenger was swinging wildly with his left arm at some unseen enemy. Marguerite entered the room at a run and pulled up beside his bed.  
  
"It's okay Challenger, no one is going to hurt you. It's all right." She talked softly to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Roxton appeared and tried to help calm the anguished scientist.  
  
"How did I get here and who the bloody hell are you?" Challenger looked at her as though he were seeing her for the first time.  
  
"Come one Challenger you know us. It's Marguerite and Roxton. You know... I'm the one who funded this whole expedition. And Roxton is…well…Lord Roxton"  
  
"What are you talking about? I certainly do not know you madam, I have never seen you before in my life." Challenger fell back onto the pillow. He turned his head and Roxton had to react quickly as Challenger shook violently as he vomited over the side of the bed.  
  
"Challenger, you don't look too good. Let me get a cool towel for your head."  
  
"I don't need a towel for my head. I need to know what happened to me and I need to know where I am."  
  
"For the second time what happened to you was the roof of the cave we were hiding in fell on you. You got a bad bump on the head along with some other real nasty injuries. And as for where we are don't you remember? We are in South America on a plateau, and we can't find our way home."  
  
"I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is talking in front of a group of my colleagues in London."  
  
"Oh great, just what we need. Well, Veronica and Malone should be back real soon, so why don't you just rest until then?" Challenger nodded his head and quickly drifted off into a fitful sleep. Marguerite paced around the treehouse anxiously awaiting the return of their friends.  
  
About an hour later Marguerite and Roxton heard the elevator rise and rushed over to greet the weary travelers. Malone, Veronica and Marna piled out of the elevator and immediately assailed Marguerite with questions about Challenger while Roxton led the healer to Challengers room. Marguerite, Veronica and Malone followed. Marguerite filled them in on his activity while they were gone.  
  
"I have seen this before." The healer said. "Many times when the head is injured as bad as this. Sometimes it can be bad. I also see that his soul is troubled."  
  
"You can say that again. The first time he woke up I told him what happened and he said he was fine and went back to sleep. The next time he woke up screaming and when I tried to calm him down he just yelled at me to leave him alone because he didn't know me."  
  
"I must work fast if I am to save your friend. Please leave us alone." Veronica looked toward Challenger with fear and sorrow in her eyes. The look did not get past the healer. He carefully kept his eye on her as he unpacked his supplies.  
  
  
  
"How long is he going to be in there?" Veronica asked.  
  
"As long as it takes to help Challenger." Roxton replied.  
  
"I've seen him save warriors who were wounded far worse than Challenger in a whole lot less time. I don't like all this waiting." Veronica went to the balcony and looked out into the jungle.  
  
"Damn this place. I wish I had never come here. Nothing but bad things has ever come from this place. I will be very glad to find my parents and go home."  
  
"We all want to go home, Veronica. And one day we will." Malone tried to reassure her. "You just have to keep believing."  
  
"Believing? Believing in what? That all my friends are going to get themselves killed before they get home? No thank you." Veronica stormed out of the room.  
  
"I just wish I could help her." Malone said to Roxton and Marguerite.  
  
"Don't worry, Ned she has a good head on her shoulders, she'll come around. We're all here to help her." Roxton said. The healer finally emerged from Challenger's room.  
  
"How is he? Is Challenger going to be all right?" Roxton asked.  
  
"I have set his broken bones and sewn up his cuts. His ribs have been wrapped and it will make breathing hard for a while. I have done all I can do for him. The rest is up to him and his god. The wounds will heal in time. It may be hard but you will need to keep him in bed for at least one month, I will come to check on him."  
  
"What are you leaving out healer?" Roxton demanded.  
  
"Your friend has an injury that I alone can not fix and it is very dangerous."  
  
"And that would be?" Marguerite wanted to know.  
  
"His soul has been damaged."  
  
"His soul? How can a person's soul be damaged?" Malone inquired.  
  
"Every man has a soul and it can be just as hurt as the body. In Professor Challenger's situation his soul is in a struggle between the good and evil in him. The blow to the head disturbed his soul. It will need to be put right before he can be as he once was."  
  
"How do we do that? How can we put his soul back the way it was?" Veronica asked as she reentered the treehouse.  
  
"You can do nothing. Challenger must do the mending. He must face his greatest fears and conquer them."  
  
"How can he do this? He can't even get out of bed." Veronica wondered.  
  
"He will find a way. When he wakes up give him this…it will help him." The healer gave Veronica a small pouch containing a yellow powder.  
  
"What is this? It smells awful."  
  
"It is a healing powder. Put it in his water and make certain he drinks all of it. Keep him in his bed and make sure he is never left alone particularly when he is sleeping. Come and get me when he begins his journey. You will know when the time is right." The healer took his pack and quietly left taking Marna with him after she promised Veronica she would return.  
  
Roxton, Malone and Marguerite sat around the table discussing how they were going to help Challenger. Veronica quietly slipped into his room and crept beside the bed. She settled into the chair and quietly watched her friend. She had felt bad enough knowing that he had been so badly injured because of her, now she felt even worse after hearing the healers words. The travelers needed Challenger to get them back home. Even if she never found her parents and spent the rest of her life here on the plateau she could live with that. But for her friends to never see their homes and families again were something she just did not want to think about.  
  
Veronica was lost in her thoughts when Challenger began to stir. He seemed to be fighting to regain consciousness. Veronica removed the cloth from his forehead and dipped it in the cool water. She rang it out and replaced it noticing how gray and ashen he looked. His face was very red and sweat was pouring off him. Challenger began to mumble and she leaned in closer so she could hear.  
  
"You have to believe me, I didn't know. I only wanted to get us home the fastest and best way I could."  
  
"It's okay, Challenger. You're here with us and you're safe." Veronica said as she reassuringly stroked his face.  
  
"No, it's not okay they are all dead and it's my fault." Challenger's eyes were glassy and bloodshot.  
  
"Who is dead, Challenger? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Everyone…all dead…I should have seen it coming. My fault…it's all my fault."  
  
"No Challenger, nothing is your fault. We are all still very much alive. We're here for you."  
  
"Ned, Roxton, Marguerite, get in here." Veronica quietly called.  
  
"What is it?" Malone said as they entered the room.  
  
"Challenger is waking up but there is something wrong. He keeps telling me he didn't mean to cause our deaths. I can't get him to hear me and I thought if you guys would let him know that you are alive he would be able to rest easier." Roxton knelt beside the bed.  
  
"George, it's me, Roxton. What is this I hear about you thinking you killed us? Come on now George if I am here talking to you then I can't be dead now can I?"  
  
"Roxton?" Challenger strained to focus his eyes. "How…I saw you and Marguerite, Malone and Veronica…I saw…" Challenger squeezed his eyes shut to keep from seeing some unspeakable horror.  
  
"We are all here Challenger." Marguerite said as she put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Yes, Challenger none of us have died we are all here." Malone reassured him.  
  
"But I saw…I caused…your deaths."  
  
"No, Challenger, you were only dreaming."  
  
"Are you sure? I found the way off the plateau and I was leading us all home when…" Challenger had to pause as a wave of nausea swept over him. He cleared his throat and his body shook violently as he coughed.  
  
"George, are you okay?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine…a little thirsty. I just need to get out of here and back on the trail."  
  
"You are going nowhere my friend." Roxton said as he held Challenger back.  
  
"But the way home…"  
  
"Will be there later. Marguerite has some broth the healer from the Zanga village left for you. He said us you need to drink it all down. Then we will talk about your route off the plateau." Roxton moved to let Marguerite get close.  
  
"Yes, George, the healer says this will help you get better so you need to drink it all like a good little boy." Marguerite gently supported his head as she put the cup to his lips. Challenger took a small sip and gagged.  
  
"What is that stuff? It tastes terrible." He tried to refuse any more of the vile liquid but Marguerite forced it on him.  
  
"I don't know I just know that the healer said you need to drink it all and drink it all you shall."  
  
Challenger finally took the last sips of the medicine after only three or four more coughing fits and as many waves of nausea. After the last bout of coughing he felt something in his mouth. It was blood. He quickly swallowed it and reached up with his good hand and wiped any traces away from the corner of his mouth before his friends could see it. He took several quick breaths before speaking again.  
  
"I must look lie death warmed over. I know I certainly feel like it. Maybe I should go and freshen up a bit."  
  
"You look just great." Veronica lied. "Besides, I doubt that you could go freshen up even if you wanted to. It looks like that medicine the healer gave you is beginning to take effect. You look tired. Why don't you get some rest? I'll sit here with you for a while."  
  
"I don't want to rest. The nightmares…" Challenger left the sentence unfinished.  
  
"What nightmares, George? Tell me about the nightmares." Roxton asked.  
  
"Never mind, it's nothing."  
  
"George, it will help you to talk about it."  
  
"No, nightmares are just an irrational minds way of dealing with a reality they do not want to face. I am fine, Roxton." Challenger was visibly fighting the effects of the healers' powder.  
  
"Whatever you say, George. Just get some rest. Everything will be just fine. I promise." Roxton and Veronica stayed to watch Challenger as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Soon his eyes fluttered, closed, then quickly opened before finally closing and Challenger was sleeping once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
Challenger opened his eyes and looked around. Yes he was still in the treehouse, or was he? He sat up and looked at his body. There were no broken bones, no injuries of any kind. Strange, he distinctly remembered being badly wounded. He took in his surroundings. This certainly was the treehouse but there was a very thick layer of fog covering the floor. He stood and walked over to his workbench. All of his tools were right where he had left them. Something was not right here. Challenger did not like what was happening. He slowly crept up to the main level of the treehouse. It was eerily quiet and there were no traces of anyone. Where had they all gone?  
  
"Roxton?" Challenger called out.  
  
"Marguerite…Malone…Veronica? Is anyone here?" Challenger shouted as he moved from room to room.  
  
"No one is here Professor Challenger. Just you."  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
The stranger was dressed in black and had an evil smile spread across his face. Challenger did not know why but he had taken an instant disliking to the man. He only wanted to find his friends and if this man was a key to what had happened to them then so be it.  
  
"What have you done to my friends?"  
  
"I have done nothing to them. They are here in the treehouse and they are safe. It is you who is the one in trouble Professor Challenger." The man flashed a toothy grin.  
  
"What do you mean?" Challenger's curiosity was getting the best of him.  
  
"It's quite simple really. You are in an alternate reality. Your friends are here going about their business as usual while your metaphysical being has been transported here to me."  
  
"You never did tell me who you are." Challenger said gruffly.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. Lucifer is my name. Or Beelzebub, or any of a hundred other names. Death and destruction is my game. And today you are my opponent."  
  
"Opponent? Opponent for what?"  
  
"Today you will fight for your life and the lives of your friends."  
  
"I don't understand." Challenger was stalling for time as he tried to find a way out of this strange place and away from this man.  
  
"Do not try to make a fool of me Professor Challenger. I know what is in your mind before you even think it. You will be put to the ultimate test here Professor Challenger, if you pass you and your friends will live out your lives in peace."  
  
"If I fail your little test?" Challenger asked not sure that he wanted the answer.  
  
"If you fail they all die. It is as simple as that."  
  
"Well then, when does this test start? The sooner I get started the sooner you will be leaving me and my friends alone."  
  
  
  
"What is going on with him?" Veronica asked Roxton as they watched Challenger tossed and turned his face a twisted mask of agony.  
  
"I have no idea but I think you'd better go get healer. This must be what he meant about knowing when the time would be right to get him."  
  
"I am already gone. I'll be back as soon as I can." Veronica grabbed her cloak and Ned and left the treehouse at a run.  
  
Roxton and Marguerite sat beside Challenger's bed. Marguerite wiped his brow and tried to comfort him. But Challenger seem to be in a world all his own.  
  
  
  
"What assurance do I have that when I pass you little test you will let my friends go?" Challenger demanded.  
  
"Oh make no mistake Professor Challenger, I gave you no assurances. Indeed I did not but you can take my word for it. Should you win, which I doubt, I will keep my word. But you do need to know that I have never lost a soul yet and I do not intend to start with the likes of you."  
  
"We shall see, Lucifer we shall certainly see. Just tell me the rules and let's get started."  
  
"Oh the rules are simple. There are no rules. If you live through the night you win. If, when the dawn comes you have not won, then you all forfeit your lives to me."  
  
"Fine let's get started. What do I need to do?"  
  
"Nothing. You will face your greatest fears tonight. And you must conquer them alone."  
  
  
  
Healer and Veronica returned to the treehouse just as the heavy rain began to fall. Veronica removed her cloak and shook the rain from it. She didn't like the looks on everyone's faces. The group followed the healer into Challenger's room and watched intently as he ministered to their friend. Healer passed his rattle over Challenger's body, which was twitching, and straining at the rope the healer had used to tie him to the bed.  
  
The healer had opened Challenger's shirt and painted a ๗ symbol over his heart. The healer said words even Marguerite did not know as his rattle moved in a slow rhythmic pattern.  
  
"What's going on?" Malone asked.  
  
"Shhh," Roxton said, "We don't want the healer to lose his concentration. Let him work." The group stood in the doorway watching a ritual very few had ever seen.  
  
After a time the healer set his rattle down beside the bed and knelt beside Challenger, chanting. He grasped Challenger's hand and his face became a mirror of Challengers. Malone tried to rush forward and pull the men apart but Roxton and Veronica held him back, telling him the healer knew what he was doing. It hurt Marguerite to watch the scene unfolding in front of them but she knew they could do nothing to help their friend.  
  
"We have to help him." Malone whispered.  
  
"The healer told us to do nothing unless he tells us to."  
  
"Roxton, we can't just let this go on. What if he needs our help and can't tell us?"  
  
"If he doesn't tell us what to do in ten more minutes, then we'll act."  
  
  
  
Challenger turned quickly at the sound behind him. Coming through the fog was his old nemesis William Maple White. Challenger had always felt a bit of guilt at Maple White's fate but now he was face to face with it. And Maple White didn't look like he had come here for tea and a chat.  
  
"What are you doing here William?" Challenger asked.  
  
"What do you think Challenger? I have come here to make you pay for what you did to me."  
  
"I did nothing to you, you did it to yourself. You and your ego nearly ruined everyone around you."  
  
"No Challenger, you did. You ruined my entire life making a fool of me in front of the London Zoological Society led to my untimely death and now I have been given a chance to set the record straight."  
  
"I did no such thing Maple White. I defended your theories to the Society and led this expedition here to prove you right."  
  
Maple White launched at Challenger who stepped to one side. So this is how it is to be, Challenger thought. I'm am truly sorry for what I have to do Maple White. Challenger lunged at his adversary, swinging and solidly landing a punch to his jaw. The fight continued for some time with both Challenger and Maple White landing hits but soon they both began to tire.  
  
"Maple White why are we fighting? You are long since dead what can you gain by defeating me?" Challenger asked.  
  
"Simple, I defeat you I get to live again. Challenger I want to live and breathe again and if it means killing you to do so then so be it." Maple White threw Challenger to the floor.  
  
"I do not intend to let that happen." Challenger countered as he jumped up and began to hit Maple White with a series of punched and jabs moving him closer to the balcony.  
  
"Give up Challenger, you can't win." Maple White said with an evil grin.  
  
"I can win and I will win."  
  
Challenger, his anger rising picked up a chair and threw it at Maple White. The chair missed and broke when it hit the wall a piece of it splintered off and hit Challenger's adversary, knocking him over the railing to the ground below. Challenger rushed to the railing and tried to see if by some chance he might still be alive. The only thing Challenger could see was the fog, thick, heavy fog. Challenger had a sick feeling in his stomach as he turned back to Lucifer.  
  
"Professor Challenger it would seem that I have underestimated you. That does not matter now. I know what I am up against and it will not happen again."  
  
"What do you mean? I won. You have to let my friends go."  
  
"Yeah right, Professor. I said you had to face your greatest fears. That is a plural and even you should know that means more than one."  
  
"Hasn't your little game gone on long enough?" Challenger spat.  
  
"Oh my dear Professor Challenger the game has only just begun."  
  
"Yes Professor Challenger the game has indeed only just begun but I fully intend to finish it here and now." Challenger looked in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Summerlee. But how…you're not dead you can't be." Challenger said with a look of shocked surprise on his face.  
  
"Surprised you didn't kill me, George?"  
  
"If you really are dead I had nothing to do with your death, Arthur and you know it."  
  
"Didn't you, George? It was your idea to go on one of your jaunts when we ran into Tribune. It was your fault I was shot with the arrow. So therefore it was indeed your fault that I am here with you now." Summerlee pulled a gun out of his shirt and pointed it at Challenger.  
  
"Arthur, you don't really want to do this. I was only acting in the best interests of everyone. I would never intentionally put anyone's life in danger."  
  
"Oh but you would Challenger and you did. We all die here because of you and your enormous ego. You cause us all to die to satisfy your ego. Take a look."  
  
Summerlee pointed to the mirror on the wall. Challenger moved nearer so he could get a clear view. The colors swirled and the picture changed to the travelers moving through the jungle.  
  
"What kind of joke is this?"  
  
"Just keep watching, George. You'll see that it is no joke." Challenger turned back to the scene being played out in the mirror. No one seemed to notice the figure in the back of the room.  
  
  
  
The healer jerked his hand from Challenger's grasp and collapsed into a chair. He was silent for nearly fifteen minutes while he tried to find a way to describe what he had seen. Finally unable to stay quiet any longer Veronica broke the icy silence.  
  
"Healer, what is happening to Challenger?"  
  
"He is in even more danger than I thought. He is being put to a test."  
  
"Test?" Roxton asked, "What kind of test?"  
  
"The most horrible you could imagine. He is being made to face his worst fears and defeat them."  
  
"By who or what?" Marguerite wondered.  
  
"By the Devil himself. He has devised a test that Challenger can never hope to win. And the results if he should fail…"  
  
"Challenger's coma. This is why he won't wake up." Veronica spoke softly.  
  
"I am afraid so. When I held his hand I was able to transport myself into his mind and I was able to watch what was happening."  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" Veronica asked.  
  
"I must talk to the elders at my village. I will return as soon as I can. Keep him as warm as possible and under no circumstances touch him." The healer left quickly with Malone as an escort. The others went to the main room of the treehouse to wait.  
  
"What are we supposed to do until he gets back just sit here and stare at Challenger?" Marguerite wondered aloud.  
  
"Well I certainly do not intend on doing nothing. I made Challenger a promise and I intend to keep it." Roxton commented as he rose and went to Challengers bedside.  
  
Marguerite and Veronica went about the task of getting dinner ready mostly to keep them busy and keep their minds off their troubles. When the meal was finally ready they sat down to eat, neither really very hungry.  
  
"Roxton dinner is ready you better come and eat before Veronica eats it all." Marguerite called as she set the table. Roxton did not answer.  
  
"John, I mean it if you don't come here and eat right now I won't save you any."  
  
"What could he be doing?" Veronica asked. The two women looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Challenger!" They shouted in unison.  
  
"He wouldn't." Veronica said.  
  
"Oh yes he would." Marguerite replied as they ran to Challengers room.  
  
There on the cot Veronica had placed beside Challenger was Roxton. He was holding Challenger's hand and his face was a mirror of Challenger's.  
  
"Oh no what are we going to do?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"There is noting we can do until the healer gets back. He told us not to touch him and after what happened to the healer when he touched Challenger's hand I don't think we should try to separate them."  
  
"Me either. How long will it take the healer to get back here?"  
  
"They should be back by mid day tomorrow."  
  
"Will they be in time?  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Veronica and Marguerite pulled chairs beside their friends and looked on frustrated knowing that there was nothing they could do for them. They just hoped and prayed that they would be all right and not be lost to them forever.  
  
  
  
"Challenger!" Roxton yelled as he entered the main room of the treehouse.  
  
"Roxton, how did you get here?" Challenger asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. What is Summerlee doing here?"  
  
"I have come to make Professor Challenger face what his actions did to me."  
  
"Challenger had nothing to do with what happened to you Summerlee.  
  
"Oh but he did and I am here to see to it that he pays for what he has done. When he looses I will be free once again unfortunately you will all forfeit your lives."  
  
"That is one thing I intend to make certain never happens." Challenger said as he lunged forward and hit Summerlee on the jaw.  
  
"You can't hope to win Professor Challenger even with the help of your friend."  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" Roxton asked.  
  
"I am Lucifer but you probably know me better as Beelzebub."  
  
"The Devil Himself? You must think a lot of Challenger if you came to torment him yourself." Roxton spat.  
  
"Indeed I do. He is a most worthy adversary. He is one of the most challenging I have faced but he will loose just like the rest."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. I am here now and I will help him." Roxton lunged at Lucifer who expertly dodged him.  
  
"I know of your oath my dear Lord Roxton. I know you promised to follow him to hell and back but I am afraid it will only be a one way trip."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." Roxton picked up a chair and threw it at Lucifer. It shattered inches away from him.  
  
"George, do you intend for Roxton to fight your battles for you? I had thought more highly of you." Summerlee said as he threw an earthenware pot at him.  
  
  
  
"Whatever is happening at least Challenger has company now." Veronica said.  
  
"Yes well I hope the healer gets back soon so he can figure out what to do. Damnit why did Challenger have to be the one to get hurt." As soon as she had made the comment Marguerite wished she had never said it.  
  
"Veronica, I'm sorry I didn't mean…"  
  
"Yes you did and you're right. Challenger should not be the one laying there right now it should be me and I wish it was."  
  
"No Veronica. Everything happens for a reason. Challenger is the strongest man I know, whatever he has to face I know he can do it."  
  
The women jumped when the elevator rose. The healer, Malone and an older Zanga emerged. Malone looked very tired, as did the healer.  
  
"That was a fast trip we thought you wouldn't be back until morning or later." Marguerite said as she led them to challenger's room.  
  
"We did not stop to rest. Just went to the village and got the elder I required and came straight back here. If I am right Professor Challenger may not have until morning."  
  
"Where's Roxton?" Malone asked.  
  
"Oh no." The healer said when they entered the room.  
  
"Why did you let him do this?"  
  
"We didn't know until it was too late. We thought Roxton went outside for air or something. When we called him to dinner he didn't answer and when we went looking for him this is where we found him." Veronica explained.  
  
The elder went to stand between Challenger and Roxton and carefully placed his fingertips on their foreheads. Instantly his face became the same mask of torment and pain their friends were. He began to sway back and forth but the healer held Malone back when he tried to help the elder.  
  
"Leave the elder alone. He knows what he is doing. I have seen this before. That is his way."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Do not worry Malone. Your friends are in the best hands on the plateau."  
  
  
  
Challenger tried not to think that the man now trying to end his life was his friend as he swung at him and connected with Summerlee's jaw sending him reeling backward. Summerlee looked over the balcony and smiled as he began to fall over.  
  
"Well, George it looks like you have killed me a second time. How will you ever live with the guilt?" Summerlee snarled as he sailed over the edge and into the thick fog.  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Challenger shouted. Then he turned to face Lucifer.  
  
"Are you quite finished now? How much more do you have to give?"  
  
"I am just getting warmed up Professor Challenger. By the time I am done you will have killed all of your companions."  
  
"Never. I won't do it. You can't make me."  
  
"Oh but I can and I will."  
  
"Why do you hate Challenger so much?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Because he has a conscience and he listens to it. He is arrogant yet you all follow him blindly. He should have been mine long ago yet he still lives. That is why I despise him. I do not like not getting what I want. Professor Challenger will be mine."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it."  
  
"Oh but you do not Lord Roxton. For you see, Professor Challenger will have no choice but to kill you next."  
  
"I will never do your bidding Lucifer. And as for killing my friends that I will never do either."  
  
"But you already have Professor. Or have you already forgotten your colleague Summerlee?"  
  
"I don't believe that was Summerlee I killed but one of your minions. Summerlee isn't dead therefore I can't have killed him a second time."  
  
"You are a much smarter man than I was led to believe Professor Challenger. No matter though. Look into the mirror again. See your friends trying to help you? How pathetic, they are only fighting a losing battle."  
  
Challenger was getting angry when he realized what Lucifer's real plan was. He wanted him to get angry and lose his temper then he would have him right where he wanted him. Well, I'll not give in. I'll not let him win. No matter what I will not fight back. Challenger looked up as Roxton came toward him.  
  
"No John."  
  
"George, I have been thinking and I think Lucifer here has a very valid point. You have always assumed we would follow you no matter what decisions you made. But why should we follow you? What makes you the leader and not any of the rest of us? I don't remember taking any vote." Roxton asked his anger quickly rising.  
  
"I'll not fight you Roxton. Lucifer must not win."  
  
"Why George are you afraid of losing your dictatorship?"  
  
"Roxton, this is not the real you talking you're under Lucifer's influence. You've got to fight him. Listen to me…"  
  
"I've had my fill of listening to you Challenger. It's about time our little group had a new leader." Roxton picked up a knife from the table and started across the room.  
  
  
  
The elder began speaking that same strange language they had heard the healer use and his swaying had stopped. The healer rose out of his chair and moved to stand beside the elder. He looked from Roxton to Challenger then to the rest of the group.  
  
"It is as I feared. He is up against Lucifer himself. Your friends are in grave danger. He is going to try to get Professor Challenger to kill you all."  
  
"Challenger would never do that." Veronica said.  
  
"Perhaps not but he is no longer in this realm. He is in Lucifer's realm now. They are playing by his rules."  
  
"Lucifer has rules? That must be interesting." Marguerite commented.  
  
"Lucifer has only one rule in his realm. Win at any cost."  
  
"Win what?" Malone asked.  
  
"Your souls. The elder said that Lucifer is making Challenger face his greatest fears and when he loses Lucifer wins your souls."  
  
"What fears does Challenger have I wonder." Malone said.  
  
"Apparently Lucifer has discovered that Challenger's fears are not getting you home and that you will all die here on the plateau."  
  
"Well, that's the silliest thing I have ever heard." Veronica said. "Challenger knows how we all feel about him."  
  
"Challenger knows but in Lucifer's realm things are very different. Lucifer's rules are whatever he wants them to be and he constantly changes them to make certain he will win."  
  
"Challenger has the fight of his life ahead of him. I only hope he can win it."  
  
"There has to be something we can do." Veronica groaned.  
  
"There is something that can be done but it will not be easy." All heads turned to the elder who had broken his grip on Roxton and Challenger.  
  
"What is it? Whatever it is we will do it." Veronica said.  
  
"Do not answer until you know what the task is. You may not want to do what is required. It will be very dangerous."  
  
"Elder, please just tell us what the task is and what we have to do so we can get to it." Veronica urged.  
  
"I believe that with the helps of his loved ones Challenger can defeat his fears and beat Lucifer."  
  
"The help of his loved ones? Great where are we going to find Challenger's loved ones here on the plateau?" Marguerite said grumpily.  
  
"Marguerite, we are Challenger's loved ones." Malone told her. "Since we have been here we have become like a family. I think that makes us about as close to loved ones as Challenger has."  
  
"You are correct Malone. I believe you all love Challenger as much as he loves you whether you admit to it or not is irrelevant."  
  
"Elder, just tell us what to do. If it will save Challenger it will be worth the risk."  
  
Malone said shakily uncertain if he wanted to hear about the task.  
  
"You must join Challenger in Lucifer's realm and help him to defeat that monster. Lucifer opened a hole which I intend to have you use to save your souls."  
  
"A hole?" Marguerite questioned.  
  
"Let me explain it another way. Lucifer said that Professor Challenger had to face his greatest fears but he did not say he had to face them alone. So far he has brought some of Challenger's demons to torment him. He had to fight a man named Maple White and someone who was called Summerlee…" Malone interrupted.  
  
"Summerlee…you mean he's dead?" Malone asked.  
  
"I do not know. I believe that Lucifer is using Professor Challenger's fears against him to get what he wants. I also believe that with your help Professor Challenger will win. You must enter his nightmare and do battle against Lucifer with him. If you are shown what to do it will be easier. But should you lose there will be no way out for any of you."  
  
"You mean if we don't win this battle when we are in Challenger's dream then we will die? How is that possible?" Marguerite wanted to know.  
  
"Whatever happens in the spirit realm the consequences will be the same in this realm. You must win your battle in Lucifer's realm to bring Professor Challenger back to this one."  
  
"Well guys what are we waiting for let's do what needs to be done." Veronica said. "Elder how do we do this?"  
  
"What, we aren't going to put it up to a vote?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"Marguerite," Malone said sternly, "there is nothing to vote on. Challenger needs us so we do what needs to be done. He's always been there for any of us when we needed him so we will be here for him now."  
  
"I know I just wanted to voice an opinion. Just for the record if we don't make it." Marguerite quipped.  
  
"Marguerite, if you don't make it back no one will ever know about the vote." Veronica responded.  
  
"Guess you have a point there. OK let's get this show on the road so we can get back to our regular boring lives."  
  
The Elder led them to chairs placed beside Challenger and Roxton. He sat Marguerite next to Roxton and Malone beside her. Then he sat Veronica next to Challenger. The Healer took some rope out of his bag and bound their hands to the one they were sitting by. He then sprinkled some ceremonial liquid around them and lit three very large candles. The candles soon filled the room with smoke. The Elder told Veronica, Malone and Marguerite to breathe in the smoke deeply and whatever they did to not let go of the hand they were holding. The trio looked at each other and then at their friends lying in the beds and they shook their heads signifying they were ready.  
  
"You will sleep now and enter into Professor Challenger's nightmare realm. Remember when you arrive to tell the Professor everything I told you. You must do exactly as I told you or you will all fail. If you succeed you will awaken when your task is complete. Good luck my friends. May your God be with you and keep you safe."  
  
"I think we are going to need his help on this one." Malone remarked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Roxton threw a chair out of his way as he crossed the room to face his friend. Challenger had a look of sorrow in his eyes knowing that his friend meant to kill him and also knowing that he could not and would not fight him. Challenger took a step back and put up his arms to block whatever move Roxton might try to make. Roxton raised the knife above his head and brought it down hard on Challenger's arm. The knife sliced through his coat and shirt tearing into his skin . Challenger winced and pulled back.  
  
"What's the matter George, you can fight Maple White and Summerlee but not me? Don't I rate?" Roxton swung the knife in an arc aimed at Challenger's body.  
  
"You do rate with me John that is precisely why I will not fight you." Challenger said as he pulled back the knife narrowly missing him.  
  
"The only person who matters to you Challenger is you. All you ever cared about is getting back to London to prove your theories and make the Society eat its words. I aim to see to it that that doesn't happen."  
  
Challenger picked up a chair and swung it at Roxton knocking the knife out of his hand. Challenger threw the chair in Lucifer's direction with disgust and turned to face Roxton.  
  
"John listen to me. Lucifer has gotten to you. You know me better than anyone…"  
  
"Yes Challenger I do know you better than anyone. That is why I have to do this, don't you understand?"  
  
"No John, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Fight it. Think about the others. Marguerite, Malone and Veronica, think about them. You are a far better man than Lucifer gives you credit for. You have to see past his deceit and see the truth." Challenger ducked when Roxton threw an earthen pot at him.  
  
"The only deceit I have seen through is yours Challenger. I have finally seen you for what you really are and I intend to stop you. You are nothing but a glory seeking fraud. You are a megalomaniac who is begging to be stopped and I'm here to do just that."  
  
"Roxton NO!" Marguerite shouted as they entered the main room of the treehouse. "Stop, you don't know what you're doing." Marguerite tried to take the rifle that had appeared in Roxton's hands away from him.  
  
"Leave me alone Marguerite I am just doing what should have been done a long time ago. We'd have been back home months ago if we had not listened to this man."  
  
"No John you listen to me. We have a message from The Elder and The Healer from the Zanga village."  
  
"I don't want to hear anything they have to say. They have only been brainwashed by Challenger. Now step out of the way Marguerite. Don't make me kill you too."  
  
"No Roxton, if you want to kill Challenger you will have to go through all of us." Malone said as he came to stand between Roxton and Challenger.  
  
Veronica and Marguerite followed suit and soon they were all blocking Roxton's shot at Challenger. Roxton looked from one face to the next confusion filling his eyes. The rifle began to lower and Lucifer came out of his corner.  
  
"Don't listen to them Lord Roxton. You should be the one in charge after all you are better equipped to be the leader of this expedition. You and only you will lead them off the plateau." Roxton was visibly shaken and trying hard to think it out.  
  
"Roxton, please, you have to listen to what we have to say. Lucifer wants only one thing and that is not to make you the leader. He only wants our souls and I for one do not want him to get his hands on mine."  
  
Roxton looked at Marguerite, studying her face looking for any sign that she might be lying to him but he found none. Damn, why was it so hard to tell if she was telling him the truth? He looked past them to Challenger and tried to remember just when it was that their friendship had turned sour. Roxton slowly began to lower the rifle and Lucifer sensed that he was about to loose. He played the only card left.  
  
"Lord Roxton, " Lucifer shouted nearly deafening them, "it was Challenger who talked you into taking your brother on that safari that ended his life. If you think about it you will agree with me that it really is Challenger who is responsible for the pain you have endured since that day." Lucifer grinned as Roxton once again brought the rifle up and pointed it at Challenger.  
  
"Roxton, I didn't even know you when your brother died, how could I have caused his death? Please, don't listen to him." Challenger pleaded.  
  
"Do not try to deny it Professor Challenger. You are the cause of the pain in all their lives and you should be made accountable for your actions." Lucifer said.  
  
"Yes Challenger and I will see to it that you pay dearly." Roxton glared at his friend and pulled the trigger.  
  
Silence hung in the air like a cloud. For what seemed like an eternity no one moved. Then slowly Malone crumpled to the floor the red stain quickly spreading across his chest as his blood flowed.  
  
"Malone, No!" Challenger shouted as he cradled Malone's still form.  
  
"You said you would save me. You said no one would die. Why did you lie to us Challenger?" Malone said as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"Veronica…" Veronica knelt beside him.  
  
"I'm right here Ned."  
  
"There is so much I wanted to tell you so much I wanted to do…"  
  
"Shhh…it's OK just lie still, you'll be all right." Veronica looked to Challenger with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Challenger will be the death of us all. You must kill him." Malone heaved for breath then was still. Challenger looked at Lucifer his face full of anger and hatred.  
  
"Why? Why did you let this happen? What possible purpose could Malone's death serve?"  
  
"His death serves my purpose nicely Professor. It is just the beginning in a long line of deaths. All your friends will die and you will cause their deaths."  
  
"Challenger is not the cause of anyone's death you are." Veronica lunged quickly bringing her knife up.  
  
"Veronica stop, think about what you are doing." Challenger said.  
  
"Malone was supposed to…we were going to…" Veronica left the sentence unfinished as she charged at Challenger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
The healer caught Malone just as he fell. He eased him down to the floor and put a pillow under his head. He checked him to make sure he was still breathing and noticed that he had not let go his grip on Veronica.  
  
"We have to end this. If this continues they will all die." The healer told the elder.  
  
"No we must let this run its course. If Professor Challenger is to be the victor he must face what is yet to come."  
  
"We must help them some way. Professor Challenger has a great task he has been asked to fulfill."  
  
"The Great Spirit asks no more of a man than he can supply. Professor Challenger can supply enough to save them all with much to spare. He is a very strong man. He will survive he has to."  
  
  
  
"Veronica No!" Marguerite shouted as she pulled at Veronica's skirt. "You can't let him win. Remember what the elder said, if we can all get out of this together no one will die. Ned isn't really dead. Just remember that."  
  
"Yes Veronica remember that. What a laugh, you never struck me as the funny one Marguerite." Challenger retorted.  
  
"Challenger when we get back…"  
  
"Oh but you won't be going back Marguerite."  
  
Challenger scooped up Malone's rifle and pointed it at her. She stood and glared at him, daring him to pull the trigger. Challenger shut his eyes tight trying to fight off Lucifer's grip. His finger slowly and carefully pulled back on the trigger. The bullet seemed to take its time getting to its target. Marguerite stared at her friend in shock. The bullet finally hit her in the middle of her chest. Roxton came up behind her and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"John…"  
  
"No my love!" He whispered. She closed her eyes and her breathing stopped.  
  
Roxton glared at Challenger with pure evil in his eyes. He wanted to kill him then and there but he couldn't. He knew Challenger wasn't himself. He resisted the urge to throw him over the railing and instead turned to Lucifer.  
  
"This is all your fault. You can stop this if you wanted to."  
  
"But I do not want to stop this. It is just beginning to get fun."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Challenger has proven himself. He killed two of his closest friends isn't that enough for you?"  
  
"To be honest with you no. I want you all. And his time is running out. He only has until sunrise then you all will be mine."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it."  
  
"Roxton, help me, please." Challenger pleaded.  
  
"George you know my promise to you and I fully intend on keeping it. We can do this together."  
  
"But he has to do this on his own."  
  
"No he doesn't, you said he had to face his fears but you didn't say that he had to do it alone. Coming to the plateau with Professor Challenger has taught me one thing, a man can face anything when he has friends." Roxton remarked.  
  
"But in my dreams I saw you all die at my hands."  
  
"But you didn't kill Ned, Challenger. You saw us all die at your hands because that is what Lucifer wanted you to see."  
  
"If we band together we can defeat him at his own game. I want to see him pay for what he has done. Especially for what he did to Ned." Veronica said vehemently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly they circled the great tree. Their hungry eyes ravenous. The figure on the hilltop not far away stood still, staring at his objective: the house high up in the limbs. He lifted the box he carried and pointed it in the direction of the treehouse and turned some of the dials. An evil grin spread across his face.  
  
Down the hill at the treehouse the raptors leapt over the electric fence and descended upon the tree. They climbed up on each other forming an ominous and destructive tower trying desperately to reach their prize. Then out of the woods came one of the great beasts that had trapped the travelers in the cave. The beast shook his head as if he were trying to fight the force that was controlling him. The figure on the hill turned the dials again then the beast roared  
  
"Did you hear that? That was the louder than any T-Rex I have ever heard."  
  
"Quickly, put out all lights. We must protect them." The elder pointed at the travelers.  
  
"What is it elder?"  
  
"The demons are out this night. No matter what takes place here we must make certain Challenger has the time he needs." The elder and the healer quickly put out all the candles.  
  
"How can we defend this house? We know nothing of their weapons or defenses."  
  
"We will do the best we can with what we have and what we know."  
  
The elder began to rummage through the treehouse trying to find anything he could use as a weapon. Soon he had amassed a stockpile of weapons and some powders from Challenger's lab. They set about the task of organizing their defenses. The healer made sure the elevator was locked and the electric fence was turned on. Not that it will be of any use, the healer thought to himself, there is something out there trying to get in and destroy Challenger. If Challenger only knew why he had to succeed, but they could not reveal the prophecy that had been shown to the elder. They heard more than felt the thump and went to the balcony to investigate.  
  
"Great Spirit!" the healer said, "What is that?"  
  
"That my friend is the beast I spoke of. It is foretold in the prophecy that the beast is controlled by an evil force more powerful that Lucifer's."  
  
"I had not though that possible."  
  
"It is hard to imagine but it is the most powerful force on the plateau. And Professor Challenger is the only one on the plateau who is capable of beating it." The elder turned to look at Challenger, his face still a mask of torment. The others were becoming just like him. They had to act fast if they were to save any of them.  
  
Suddenly Marguerite slumped in her chair. The elder was the first one to reach her and he gently took her in his arms and laid her down on the floor. The elder and the healer exchanged glances and the elder shook his head.  
  
"It is time. We must enter Challenger's torment and help him end it before anymore die. Only one was supposed to die, the prophecy said only one would meet their end before he was freed."  
  
"There is a great evil at work elder. Perhaps even greater than the prophecy."  
  
"No I do not think so. But nonetheless we must hurry."  
  
The figure on the hilltop manipulated the dials on the box in anticipation of his victory. He knew one day he would win and prove Professor Challenger nothing more than a mere child. He had them right where he wanted them. The trade he had worked out with the traitor was a good one. If they only knew what they had gotten themselves into. He chuckled as he continued to manipulate the dials.  
  
The raptors went wild jumping and clawing at the tree. Their claws digging into the trunk making deep gouges. The more they tried to climb the trunk the deeper the gouges became. The big beast roared and lunged at the treehouse almost shaking it loose.  
  
"We have to hurry there is little time left." The elder said as he and the healer went to Challenger's side. They each put their hands on him and began to chant.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor Challenger." The elder stated. The travelers turned to see the elder and the healer standing in the mist. They rushed over to them Challenger began swaying and Roxton put out a hand to steady him.  
  
"Roxton, what is happening to me?"  
  
"I don't know George. But whatever it is we'll beat it I promise you."  
  
The elder ran his hands over Challenger, chanting softly. Lucifer edged closer trying to see what was going on. The group closed in on the elder and the healer so Lucifer couldn't see or hear.  
  
"Elder, what is it? I thought Challenger couldn't get sick here." Roxton said.  
  
"He is not getting sick. He is dying. We must move quickly or the prophecy can not be fulfilled."  
  
"Professor Challenger was given until sunrise to complete his mission or your souls would be forfeit." The healer said. "The sun rises in one of your hours."  
  
"Oh my god." Veronica whispered.  
  
"What can we do against Lucifer? I mean he is the Devil after all." Marguerite quipped.  
  
"The only thing we can do. Reason with him." The elder stated.  
  
"Reason with the Devil?" Challenger asked, "Oh now I have heard everything. You can not reason with the Devil. There is no black or white when you deal with evil everything is in shades of gray."  
  
"Not necessarily Professor. As an elder for my people I have learned many things. Among them is that evil always thinks it will win. We just need to get Lucifer to think he has won. Then that is when we make our move."  
  
"And we must be quick about it. Your treehouse is in danger."  
  
"What do you mean danger, healer?" Veronica asked.  
  
"There is a force trying to destroy it. But if we are successful here your home will be saved." The healer replied.  
  
"And just how do you know this?" Marguerite wanted to know.  
  
"The prophecy has foretold this. And I believe in the prophecy."  
  
"What do we need to do elder?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Leave that to me." The elder gently pushed aside the group and moved to stand near Lucifer.  
  
"Ah elder how nice to see you again. The Zanga's must be worried about their little prophecy if they sent you."  
  
"It is you who should be worried Lucifer. You are about to lose to an old man once again." The elder has a smile on his face and Lucifer was getting agitated.  
  
"You are beginning to annoy me old man. My fight is with Professor Challenger not you so butt out." Lucifer spat.  
  
"I will not. Your meddling will cost all of us the plateau and I am not ready to give up my home. At least not to the likes of you."  
  
"The plateau has become our home Lucifer and we will not give it up without a fight." Challenger roared as he appeared behind Lucifer.  
  
Challenger fired the rifle point blank range into Lucifer. Lucifer just shook his head and smiled. Meanwhile Roxton was moving slowly around to face Lucifer. He took out his hunting knife and flashed it in front of Lucifer's eyes. Lucifer merely smiled and went to brush him aside like a fly. The elder put his hand on the wall next to him and it brushed against something metal. He turned to examine it and a smile crossed his face.  
  
He quietly slipped his hand around the hilt of the sword and lifted it over his head. If Professor Challenger and Roxton could just buy him a little time…  
  
  
  
The raptors had done their job and the large beast had done sufficient damage to the perimeter fence. The figure on the hill made his way down to the treehouse elevator and eagerly rode it up. He dismounted from the elevator and took in the sight. There were his sometime friends, mostly enemies lying helpless. But alas he was not interested in them. Just the treasures he knew he would find here. He quickly went about the task of gathering items from Challengers laboratory. He would be long gone before they knew what hit them.  
  
Soon he had gathered all the items he needed. He began to pile his loot into the elevator. It would take at least five trips to haul it down to the wagon. He knew he should stay and try to help them, but what can I do? I have no quarrel with their demons and I certainly do not want one, he thought to himself as the elevator lowered. Just one more trip and he would be rid of the pesky humans.  
  
  
  
The elder held the sword above his head as he chanted. Just a few more seconds is all I need. The elder thought as he continued his chanting. Challenger had seen the elder and his quick mind picked up on his intent. Challenger positioned Lucifer between himself and the elder.  
  
"Why is it so important to you that I lose? You have lost souls before. If I am to die I really think I should know the reason." Challenger baited him.  
  
"You are right Professor Challenger I do owe you an explanation."  
  
"I'd certainly like to hear it." Roxton said.  
  
"As would I." Marguerite added.  
  
"It's quite simple really. Professor George Edward Challenger must die or history will be made that I just can not have. He will become an even greater inventor and scientist than even he can imagine if he does not die tonight."  
  
"Challenger?" Roxton questioned.  
  
"Yes. Professor Challenger will indeed become leader to a new group of people who in turn will leave the plateau and eventually take over the world."  
  
"And that is a bad thing?" Challenger asked.  
  
"You will do it through good old fashioned hard work and your damned science. I can not and will not have my plans for mankind ruined by an old warm-hearted fool."  
  
"Oh it looks like you will have no choice in the matter, Lucifer." All heads turned to the elder. He lowered the sword and paused before he spoke.  
  
"Lucifer you have spent an eternity making life miserable for the chosen ones but no more. It will stop here and now. Professor Challenger must be allowed to continue his work or the prophecy will not be fulfilled. It has been my sacred duty to guard him here on the plateau and that duty is nearing its end. Sending you back to where you came from will conclude my duties and I intend to see that you are sent back now." The elder threw the sword to Roxton.  
  
"Quick, sever his head. That is the only way to send him back."  
  
Roxton hefted the heavy sword and swung it at Lucifer. Lucifer ducked and spun around. Bolts of lightning shot from his hands. Roxton dodged them like an expert then swung around and ended up behind him. Roxton plunged the sword forward and straight through Lucifer's heart. Lucifer merely grinned and laughed.  
  
"Haven't you heard Lord Roxton, I have no heart." Lucifer laughed as he danced around dodging Roxton's thrusts.  
  
"Well, every theory needs to be proved at one time or another."  
  
"As does my theory Roxton," Challenger whispered, "get around to his left side and wait for my signal." Roxton pivoted around until he was at Lucifer's left side.  
  
"Lucifer, you have said that I am somehow responsible for saving the future of mankind but if I am stuck here on the plateau forever as you also claim how is it I am responsible?" Challenger hoped to distract Lucifer and give Roxton the time he needed.  
  
"For one how is supposedly so smart you really are dumb Professor Challenger. I have already told you that it will be you who will lead a new civilization here on the plateau. A new civilization that thrives on truth, honesty and all that good junk. You will release the world from my grip of evil. By winning your souls I will take over your quest Professor. It will be me who leads the new civilization. I have plans for this plateau the simply do not include you."  
  
Challenger kept Lucifer embroiled in conversation and Roxton saw his opportunity. He lifted the enchanted sword and shouted as he swung the great blade towards Lucifer. The blade cut through his neck like a hot knife through butter. Lucifer's face wore a look of shock and horror. As Roxton finished his swing Lucifer's head rolled backward off his shoulders and onto the floor. Lucifer's mouth moved and twisted and garbled sounds came out.  
  
"Professor Challenger you and your cohorts have not heard the last of me. I will never stop trying to keep you from your destiny. If I were you I'd keep one eye looking over my shoulder. To the rest of you I only say this. Not even you can keep Professor Challenger safe at all times on the plateau. Which one of you will be the one who betrays him and thus betrays you all?" Lucifer's head rolled and fell on its side.  
  
The voice no longer talking. Like water to a thirsting plant Lucifer's disembodied head and body melted into the floor. The scene around them began to shift and the fog lifted. They were back in the treehouse they knew. Back among familiar surroundings. Roxton ran over to Marguerite's body and knelt beside her.  
  
"Marguerite, my love. If only it weren't too late."  
  
"Lord Roxton there is still time. But we must act quickly. Get Marguerite and Ned to their beds I will make the potions." The elder went into the kitchen area.  
  
"Roxton, come quick!" Veronica shouted.  
  
"What is it Veronica?" Roxton called back as he ran.  
  
"Someone has been stealing from us. Most of Challenger's equipment is gone."  
  
"Oh no, but how could…"  
  
"Look!" Veronica yelled as the elevator went down. Roxton turned and looked to see who was in the elevator.  
  
"Tribune! What would he want with our stuff?" Roxton wondered.  
  
"Veronica see if you can track him. I have to help the healer and the elder save Malone and Marguerite."  
  
"I'm on my way." Veronica said as she waited for the elevator to make the journey back up.  
  
The wagon pulled away, Tribune slapping the horses with the whip to make them run faster. He kept glancing behind him to see if anyone was coming after him. So far everything seemed to be going his way. No one was following him. This was easier than I thought, he said to himself as he turned back around. No one is following me I did it. He failed to see the figure running after him just off the path. Veronica stopped to take in her surroundings. A smile crossed her face. She knew where the road went and she knew of a short cut that would put her in front of him. She glanced around to make sure she wasn't being followed and then ran into the woods.  
  
  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Bring cool water and cloths to wipe their foreheads." Roxton left and returned shortly with the items.  
  
"Keep their heads as cool as you can."  
  
"What about Challenger? Isn't there anything you can do for him?"  
  
"We have done all we can for him. The rest is up to God." The elder replied.  
  
"Roxton, if you know how to pray I would suggest you do so now." The healer said quietly.  
  
"Oh healer I have been praying believe me. I have been praying since this whole thing began." Roxton wiped Marguerite's brow softly.  
  
The new day dawned bright and clear. Roxton stretched as he brought more cool water from the stream. He spun around quickly and drew his guns when he heard the elevator lower. He waited for it to rise not taking his eyes off the opening. Veronica stepped off the elevator.  
  
"There is no need to shoot me Roxton, the last time I checked this was still MY house." Roxton relaxed and holstered his guns.  
  
"How are they doing?" Veronica asked.  
  
"They seem to be doing better the elder says they are just sleeping now and they should be O.K."  
  
"What about Challenger? Will he be O.K. too?"  
  
"That they do not know." Roxton and Veronica went to the room where their friends were sleeping.  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton shouted as he jumped down the stairs and rushed over to her bedside. She was laying back on the pillow blinking.  
  
"John? Was I dreaming?"  
  
"No Marguerite it wasn't a dream it really happened."  
  
"This will make one hell of a story when we get back." Malone said from his bed. Veronica knelt beside him.  
  
"You're sure you 're all right?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. That was a bizarre experience one that I don't want to live through again."  
  
"But at least you did live through it." Roxton told him.  
  
"Yes, yes I did. How is Challenger? Did he make it?" Malone sat up and looked in the direction of Challenger's bed.  
  
"I think I can answer that question." The voice was very weak and unsteady but it was unmistakable.  
  
"Challenger!" Roxton, Veronica, Malone and Marguerite shouted in unison.  
  
""Yes at least I believe it is me. Although I might say I would prefer that other world at least for a while." Challenger replied trying to smile.  
  
"What? Why would you prefer that disgusting place to here?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"At least in the other realm I didn't hurt so much." Challenger laughed and winced at the pain in his ribs.  
  
"But a good point is that at least I know that I am back in the real world."  
  
"Indeed you are Professor Challenger, indeed you are." The elder said smiling.  
  
"Elder, thank goodness you are still here. I have some questions for you." Challenger said as he tried to sit. Roxton held him back.  
  
"Easy does it George. You're not in the other realm anymore. You have your broken and bruised body back remember?" Challenger nodded his head and relaxed.  
  
"There will be time enough for your questions Professor. Right now you need rest and a lot of it. I will stay for a few days, we will have plenty of time for talking."  
  
"Yes George you need your rest and we have a thief to catch." Veronica said as she rose to leave.  
  
"Thief? What thief?" Malone asked.  
  
"While you three were playing catch up on your sleep we had a visit by our friend Tribune." Roxton told them about Tribune's visit to the treehouse.  
  
"Wait for me I'm going with you." Malone said.  
  
"That might not be the best thing Malone." Roxton said looking wearily at him.  
  
"He is fine Lord Roxton. He may go with you." The elder said.  
  
"What about me? I want to go too." Marguerite said as she rose.  
  
"Not this time Marguerite." Roxton said. "Challenger will need someone here to keep an eye on him."  
  
"The healer and the elder said they will be here."  
  
"Don't protest Marguerite, it's so unbecoming. Besides Challenger will need someone he can trust to put his lab back together. And since you have been working more closely with him than any of us I guess that job falls to you." Roxton smiled.  
  
"Well this just stinks." Marguerite snapped.  
  
"Not yet but it will when you get down to the lab. Tribune made quite a mess." Roxton quipped and ducked when Marguerite threw a pillow at him. The group burst into laughter.  
  
"Fine then, I guess I'll just go play like a maid. But when you return don't expect me to have dinner waiting. It isn't my turn to cook!" She shouted after them.  
  
"Marguerite, it sure is good to see you back to normal." Challenger said from his bed.  
  
"Yeah well don't count on me being too nice for too long Challenger. You just concentrate on getting better so you can clean up your own laboratory."  
  
"Now that's the Marguerite I remember." Challenger wisecracked.  
  
"Oh just go to sleep George." Marguerite said as she stormed out.  
  
Challenger lay back on his pillow and smiled. Yes things were getting back to normal at the treehouse he thought to himself as he drifted off into a calm and serene sleep. 


End file.
